A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love
}} "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love" was a jazzy song performed by Celestina Warbeck. History Arthur and Molly Weasley danced to it when they were eighteen, and, with their family, they listened to it again on Christmas 1996 on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Molly tried to get everybody to listen to the Christmas broadcast, but nobody except Molly enjoyed it, as Fred and George played Exploding Snap, Fleur Delacour thanked goodness that it was over when it ended and Arthur apologised to Harry about the broadcast, promising it would be over soon. When Ronald Weasley tried to guess the password to Potterwatch in 1997, A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love was heard a few times. In 2003, a Muggle dog-walker was accidentally transported via Portkey to one of Warbeck's concerts, where the singer invited him on-stage to perform a duet of this song. His memory was modified by a Ministry of Magic official, but the charm did not fully take and the man went on to pen a popular Muggle song which bore an uncanny resemblance to this tune. Warbeck was not amused. Lyrics I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love And it's bubbling for you! Say ''Incendio, but that spell's not hot'' As my special witch's brew! Don't you be afraid, come and take a sip Of this steamy, tasty treat! What's in my cauldron full of hot, strong love Will make your life complete! I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love That's about to be unfurled Got a flavour that beats anything You'll find in the Muggle world! Mix a pinch of spice with a dash of charm And a sprinkling of romance They're why my cauldron full of hot, strong love Is worth it, take the chance! Oh, come and stir my cauldron And if you do it right I'll boil you up some hot, strong love To keep you warm tonight! I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love It's a recipe so rare There's no potion or elixir that Could ever quite compare! Oh, such thrills await 'Cause, together, we are ready to proceed Drink from my cauldron full of hot, strong love It's all the magic you'll ever need! Oh, come and stir her cauldron And if you do it right She'll boil you up some hot, strong love To keep you warm tonight To keep you warm tonight! That's right! I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love It's a recipe so rare There's no potion or elixir that Could ever quite compare! Oh, such thrills await 'Cause, together, we are ready to proceed Drink from my cauldron full of hot, strong love It's all the magic you'll ever need!Inside the Magic: "Singing Sorceress: Celestina Warbeck and the Banshees in Diagon Alley at Universal Orlando" on Youtube Behind the scenes *A Celestina Warbeck concert is featured at Carkitt Market, in . "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love" is among the never-before-heard songs."Entertainment and Interactive Experiences in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter – Diagon Alley Revealed" at Universal Orlando Close-Up Appearances * * * * * Notes and references de:Ein Kessel voller heißer, starker Liebe pl:Kociołek pełny gorącej miłości pt-br:Um Caldeirão Cheio de Amor Quente e Forte ru:Котел, полный крепкой, горячей любви Category:Songs